Love Triangle
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: Amy Rose has just arrived in Station Square after her mom has received a job offer. Dreading this move has put her in a sour mood, but things soon change on her first day of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving

I wish this day wouldn't come—but it did.

Moving Day.

The one day that I dreaded the most out of my life.

Mom got a job offer in Station Square, which was nice. But it required me and her to move over 20 miles away from our old home.

"The move will be good for you," she started, "A nice change of scenery."

"But what about my friends? I can't just leave them."

"You can make new ones."

"Our garden?"

"We can start a fresh one."

I really wasn't buying this whole ordeal. But of course no matter how much I begged and pleaded, Mom wasn't going to change her mind.

"What about dad?" Mom looked crestfallen.

"Honey. I understand it was hard on you when your father passed, but we can't just bring him with us now can we?"

My dad had died about a year ago due to heart failure. It was sad knowing he wasn't going to be there physically anymore, but I learned to accept it. Ever since his passing, I made it a priority to go to his grave almost every week; resting a fresh bouquet of flowers near the tombstone marked "Jasper Aiden Rose. Loving father, husband and firefighter." Mom promised me that we would try and visit him at least every two weeks. Hearing that brought a smile to my lips, but I was still bummed about the move.

I turned my attention to the road, we were still on the highway, which meant we had a long ways ahead before we reached our destination. I took a glance in the passenger rear view mirror to see the moving truck directly behind us. There were actually two moving truck, but the first one had went on ahead of us, considering he was a friend of mom's and he knew the way. As a matter of fact, he was the one that suggested the job offer to mom. Thanks a lot! Since it would still be a long way, I decided to take a nap to pass the time.

XXXX Two hours later XXX

Looking out the window after waking from my nap, I noticed we were still on the highway. The only change was a lake right under the highway. Mom briefly told me we were close. I then looked down to my lap where a bouquet of roses lay. I had completely forgot they were there the whole entire time. Grabbing a hold of the stems of the bouquet, I took a close inspection of them. They were a farewell gift from one of my closest friends, Honey. Honey had given me the bouquet right before we had left today. We were all hanging in front of the driveway of my old home, along with my other friends Eimi, Erma, Barby, Henrietta, Leeta and Lyco.

"We are surely going to miss you Amy," stated Leeta as she gave me a firm hug. Lyco, her twin sister placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Henrietta, the klutz of our little group, was on the verge of tears, and soon produced a flowing waterfall. Barby, who stood by, offered her a hanky which she graciously accepted. Mom blew the horn of the car, indicating that it was time for us to go. Before I made my way to the car, Honey had offered me a small gift. "Here Amelia," she was the only one who called me by my full name, a gift from all of us girls. She handed me a small bouquet of red and pink roses tied off with a pink ribbon. I thanked all of the girls, gave all of them one last hug, got an extra one from Eimi since she loved hugs, and made my way to the car.

I rarely had any guy friends back at my old school except for Nicky, who lived down the street from me. Nicky would happen to be my second closest friend, next to Honey. We have been friends since we were babies in diapers. Our parents were close friends, so we always hung around with each other all the time. People would mistake us as brother and sister because of how close our bond was, and I could believe them. Nicky was like the big brother I never had. However, when we got into our middle school years, I saw less and less of Nicky due to all the extracurricular activities he did. Band, tutoring, honor society, he was a smart kid. We still made an effort to hang out with each other, and the girls when we got a chance. It sucks that Nicky couldn't make it to my going away, he had to go out of town for his grandma.

After snapping back into reality, I noticed that a few of the petals from the roses had begun to fall. "Mom, my roses are wilting," I exclaimed as I held the bouquet for her to view. She took a quick glance before turning her attention back to the road.

"I told you not to crush them. As soon as we get to the house, you can put them in some water. But for now, you'll have to wait."

"And when will that be," I replied with a huff.

"Soon." Yet we were still on the highway.

It took maybe 30 more minutes before we reached our destination. A small white home in a little neighborhood. I sat in the car for a while, taking in the atmosphere of the neighborhood. Plenty of trees, many houses, some different, so identical, and a couple of cars lined the streets. The second moving truck at took up the curb near the front of the house. I soon emerged from our small car to get a better view. I looked to the yard that was to the left of me and took notice to a small cream rabbit girl who was in the middle of playing with her ball. Apparently she had stopped because I saw her eyeing me, and her ball was firmly in her grasp. Next thing I know, she drops her ball and bolts into her house. "She must be shy, really shy," I thought to myself.

I then proceeded to the back of the car to retrieve my things, my two red suitcases, and my fuchsia colored backpack which I slung over one shoulder. Afterwards, I closed the trunk of the car and made my way up to the front door of the house. I took notice to the huge front porch with the porch swing that was nearby before making my way through the front door. The inside of the house was bustling with movers, they moved things here and there while Mom was standing in the middle of the way giving out orders. From the inside of the house, it was way bigger than how it looked on the outside. A large living room to the upper right of the entryway, the kitchen right under it, the dining room to the bottom left, and the hallway where the bedrooms were, were right after the dining room. Mom soon took notice of me coming through the door.

"Oh, so you finally decided to come out of the car didn't you?" she joked. "Conner already put your furniture in your room. Go set your stuff in there, then you can come help me ok?" I nodded. And soon made my way down the hallway.

"It's the first one on the right sweetie," Mom had yelled down the hall. As I approached the door, I noticed Connor coming out of the room.

"Oh hey kiddo, just finished putting your room together. Connor was lanky dog with forest green colored fur with red accents on his arms, legs, tips of his ears and tail, and even the upper part of his eyes. He had a bright set of amber colored eyes, and he seemed to be growing a scruff of red fur under his chin.

"You like the way I set up your room," I take a quick peek inside to admire the contents. My bed on the far right wall, taking up the center of the room, the nightstand to the left of the bed, my desk on the right, the small dresser lining the space under the window on the back wall, and the large dresser on the left wall. I gave a simple nod to the dog, and he returned it with a smile before walking off down the hall.

"You're the reason why I regret this day," I mumbled under my breath as I shoot a sneaky death glare into his back.

Setting the bags near the door, I also make my way down the hall and to the living room. Mom was currently digging through one of the many boxes scattered about. Looking around I could tell she had already started with the unpacking, there were already a couple of things placed around the area. A few were laid out on the nearby sofa, along with my pink dufflebag that I had forgot in the car. I then reached for said bag, and soon heard Mom say "I found it", before emerging from the box she was digging in. She turned around and saw me waiting.

"There you are sweetie, I just found the vase for your roses. I'll go ahead and put them in some water for you. She reached for the kitchen bar and grabbed for my bouquet that she retrieved from the car. "Thanks mom," I replied.

XXX Hours passed XXX

Mom and I had finally finished with the unpacking, well with Connor's help of course. He was the last of the movers who stuck around to help before making his way back home. The other movers had left a couple of hours ago. I sat on the long couch that faced awat from the huge tv in the living room. My body slumped from exhaustion, I certainly didn't feel like sitting up straight. Mom had occupied herself in the kitchen by putting away the last of the dishes. We hadn't got a chance to hook up the tv, and it wouldn't be until tomorrow on Saturday when the cable amn would come by and install the cable. So for now, all I could stare at was a black screen.

Mom soon emerges from kitchen, "Alright, it's been a long day and Momma doesn't feel like cooking. What do you want for takeout?" She took notice to my tired form on the couch, "You alright Amy?" she asked. All I could groan out was a simple "I'm tired." My mom came behind the couch and rubbed the top of my head.

"You just need some food in your system. You hungry for Chinese?" Looking behind me, I could see mom with a caring smile on her features.

"Lo Mein and some Egg Drop Soup does sound nice."

~End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had finally come around, Saturday morning. During the night, I had dreamt I was back home in my old town. But when I awoke and looked outside my window, my dreams were crushed.

"Why couldn't my dream be true?" I questioned myself as I gazed out the window to the street. Since it was Saturday morning, people usually weren't up and about at this hour. The only people that I could see pass by were a couple of morning joggers, some with their pets. Normally it would be like this every morning back in my old town, except you would see my group of friends hanging outside for me to come out, so we could start our Saturday adventures. Every Saturday, well almost every Saturday, we would always get together to go to the mall, or just hang in the park and do a couple of things. Of course now those days were thrown out the window the minute we moved.

I turned my attention away from the outside to the contents of my new room. The walls were plain white with nothing on them, Mom told me we could see about painting them in the future. The furniture was placed in here yesterday, my TV and my lamp, and a few boxes lining the walls that held my other belongings. I had just remembered that my mom told me that all unpacking had to be done by Sunday afternoon, so she can take all the boxes to recycling. Today was surely going to be a busy day.

Looking down, I took notice to the pajamas I was wearing, one of my dad's old oversized t-shirts, and a pair of simple dark blue shorts that I happened to grab out of my duffle last night, before changing and jumping into bed for the night. The shirt was one of my most treasured possessions I had on me, along with the pictures and little trinkets my dad had given me over the years. It had the words Jagermeister plastered on the front in a dark gray and bold, fancy kind of print. My dad had an endless supply of random t-shirts that he had collected over the years. Souveneirs from various vacations we went on, prizes from certain events, and ones he thought were humorous. Sometimes, whether in the laundry room, or having to sneak into my parent's room, I would always steal one of his shirts, mostly because I liked the design or the print on them. He didn't mind though, said he needed to get rid of most of them since they were taking up a huge amount of space in their closet.

I could feel the shorts I wore underneath the shirt start to bunch up, "Waking up with a wedgie, ugh." I pulled up the bottom of the t-shirt so I could easily relieve myself of the discomfort. They were my least favorite pair, but still adorable with the cute little animated hearts all around with little smiley faces on them. Turning my attention away from my wardrobe, I began to look for my phone to check the time. Normally, it would be sitting near the head of my bed, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Where could it have gone," I stated as I got on my knees to check under the bed. Sure enough, my phone had fell off the bed with the charger cord still attached to it. "Ugh, that's gonna make it have a short," I mumbled. I unplugged the phone and set it on my bed before weaving my phone charger through the bars of my headboard. Once I finished, I check the time,

"7:15am, is it that early?" I usually don't wake this early on weekends unless I know that I'm hanging with my friends and such. Again, those plans are no more. But, something surely pushed me to waking this morning, and I didn't know why? Soon as I uttered those last few words in my mind, I could catch a tantalizing whiff of warm maple syrup drifting into my nostrils. My mouth began to water at the strong sense, and soon I could smell others mixed in. Bacon, biscuits, eggs, steamy gooey rice, sausage and breakfast potatoes. "Mom's cooking Saturday breakfast." This would happen almost every weekend, on Saturday or Sunday, mom would whip up a huge enjoyable breakfast for us to enjoy. When my dad was still alive, it used to be just the three of us, but now it was between mom and I.

I gently closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet aroma of the food that was soon to come. So pleasant warm, and…. Stinky!? Oh, that's me. My eyes popped open and I took a quick whiff of my underarm. Sure enough, they were ripe which signified that I needed a bath. "Man, that's bad." Quickly, I made haste to the shower to freshen up for the day. After about five minutes, I emerged from the small bathroom dressed in a simple red layered skirt with a white tshirt and a black jacket thrown over. I slipped on my blush colored slippers and quickly walked down the hall to the kitchen. When I reached the area, I was surprised to find two rabbits sitting at our table in the kitchen nook, and older female rabbit, possibly in her mid twenties, and a younger rabbit who seemed quite familiar. "I didn't know mom was inviting guests," I thought to myself as I approached my mom in the kitchen.

"Morning mom," I uttered.

"Glad to see you're up sweetie. Did you sleep well last night?" I nodded my head yes in response.

"Oh Amelia, say hello to our guests. This is Ms. Rabbit and her daughter Cream. They're our new next door neighbors."

The elder rabbit stood to give a proper greeting. "Hello dear, you can just call me Ms. Vanilla if you don't mind, all of the kids in the neighborhood call me that." She lends out a slim cream colored hand for me to shake, and I return the gesture. The youngest one had hopped down from her seat and stood close to her mother and me. I looked down to see a cheerful smile upon her muzzle. I bent down about eye level with Cream and asked, "Umm, I was wondering. Were you the same little girl I saw in the yard yesterday that ran in the house?"

"Sorry if I scared you for doing that. I was excited to see we had new neighbors, and just ran inside to tell my mother without saying anything."

"She has a habit of doing that," Vanilla replied.

Soon my mom had emerged from the kitchen with a couple of plates in town with breakfast food. "Vanilla and Cream are here to have breakfast with us. I invited them over last night after you had went to bed. Vanilla had stopped by with a pie, and that's when I asked." I emitted a simple oh.

We soon had gathered around the table to begin our meal. There were a few words exchanged; simple questions like 'where we came from', how old I was', how old Cream was', and other little things. Shortly after we finished our delicious breakfast, we began to clear the table to clean up. Mom suggested that me and Cream would go hang in my room and chat while the mothers cleaned up; have time to do grown up talk. I doubt anything they would converse about I hadn't heard before. I'm freakin 15 years old! However, I followed mom's orders and led Cream to my room down the hall.

"Your mom's pretty nice, and you're really pretty Amelia," Cream stated as we entered the door to my room. I took a seat on my bed and gestured her to do the same.

"Uhmm, thanks. But you can call me Amy. Amelia's too formal for me. Your mom's pretty nice too." I noticed Cream take in the surroundings of my room, her eyes wide in adoration.

"You have a bigger room than I do, my room is small. I wish I could have a big room like yours."

"Ah, it's nothing special right now. The walls are all blank, and there's barely any decorations. But, when I'm done unpacking, this place is gonna look pretty nice. I just wish it was my old room though." I hated to put a damper on the mood, I mean, me and Cream had just met and I didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"You miss your old home, don't you Amy?" I looked to my right, Cream had a sad disposition on her face.

"Ugh, I'm sorry if I'm acting really sappy, it's just, 'Sigh', I never wanted to come here in the first place, but I had no control over this situation at all. Mom just told us she got a good job offer that would fit better with her schedule, more money in the bank, and many other things we could do. I wasn't hearing any of it, I don't like change, I never did. But, she took the job anyway regardless of me not wanting to leave. I had to leave all of my best friends behind, my neighborhood, my school, even my dad."

"Are your parents divorced?"

"No, my dad passed away months ago due to heart failure. He was buried back in my hometown."

'Gasp' "I'm so sorry for your loss Amy." I could feel Cream's tiny arms wrap around, and her small form pressed against my right side. It came as a shock, but it felt very comforting. I absent mindedly began to rub her head to comfort her. She looked up at me with her big chocolate colored eyes.

"You know, my dad isn't with us either."She stared at the floor, her eyes half lidded as she still held onto my waist.

"What happened?"

"He was a policeman, got shot in a mass shooting in the bad part of the nieghtborhood. It was a complete accident, they said." She looked depressed, yet she didn't shed a single tear. "I happened about a year and a half ago, I was at school when it happened. Momma told me the whole thing when I got home, locked myself in my room everyday I got home so I could give myself time to cry. I cried all of my tears for him last year, so everytime I think of him, I can never cry anymore."

This time, I was the one who gathered Cream in a tender hug, I felt it was right. She really didn't have to share this with me, but I guess she could trust me. For a nine year old, she sure was handling things so maturely. We soon heard a knock on the door, and my mom popped her head in.

"Girls, it's time for Cream to go. Say goodbye Amy." We sprung from the bed and walked our way out the door and to the front of the house. Vanilla was waiting by the front door for Cream.

"It was very nice of you for inviting us Anna. Maybe next time, we can invite you two over for dinner."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Vanilla, I look forward to it." The two mothers shared a quick hug before turning their attention to me and Cream.

"It was nice meeting you Amelia, if you like, you can come over and play with Cream this weekend? Creamie is always looking forward to spending time with new friends"

"That would be nice, I'll think about it." We each exchanged last hugs before mother and daughter retreated out of the door and to their home. Mom closed the door and locked it before turning to me.

"Looks like we still have some unpacking to do."


End file.
